


The Hunt

by Attack_on_the_Titan_Shifters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fun, Not scary, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_the_Titan_Shifters/pseuds/Attack_on_the_Titan_Shifters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pendragons have decided to go to the annual Goddess Hunt games in the forest of Broceliande. This goddess is a supposed myth, made up for fun. But what happens when they actually find her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

The Hunt  
Chapter I

“Merlin!” Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot yelled as he got dressed. His man-servant Merlin, was late, yet again, to tend to the prince’s needs. 

“Yes, sir?” Merlin said, casually walking into the prince’s chambers. Arthur threw a plate at him.

“You’re late.” He said. Merlin picked the plate up off the ground and shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m always late.” He said.

“Well today you can’t be. Did you pack your things?” Merlin stared at him, eyes blank.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Arthur sighed.

“Have you forgotten? Today is the day where we will be traveling to the annual goddess hunt.” Arthur said to him matter-of-factly.

“What is a goddess hunt?” Merlin asked, picking up some of the prince’s clothes from off the ground.

“It’s some game that was invented hundreds of years ago. Important people from all across the land go to the forest of Broceliande to hunt for this magical goddess that apparently roams around there around this time of year. It’s all nonsense of course, but it’s a good chance to mingle with different kingdoms. We don’t usually go but father wanted to.” Arthur said.

“Who’s going?” Merlin asked. 

“Well there’s me, father, Morgana, you Gaius, Guinevere, Leon, and some other knights.” He said, counting off on his fingers.

“Alright, let me go pack.” Merlin said.

Merlin walked out of Arthur’s room with a smile on his face. This was exciting, this sounded like a really fun trip. Although he was most likely going to be the pack-mule of the group. That dampened his spirits slightly. He was so deep in thought, he almost ran straight into Gwen.

“Watch out, Merlin!” She said, almost dropping a pile of neatly folded dresses. He guessed they were Morgana’s. 

“Sorry, I’m just a little excited about the trip.” He said smiling at her.

“Me too, Morgana isn’t as thrilled to go, she doesn’t think there will be much to do since the whole goddess thing is a myth.” She said, rolling her eyes a bit.

“I still think it will be cool to see all the people there. I heard that the forests of Broceliande are magical.” He said in a hushed tone. She glanced around to make sure they weren’t overheard.

“Yeah, I bet Uther would love that.” She laughed. At that moment Merlin heard Morgana call for Gwen. They waved good-bye and parted ways.

Merlin walked into his and Gaius’s living area and saw him packing. He was trying to shove some books into a too small sack.

“Need some help?” Merlin laughed. Gaius glared at him.

“It’s not funny, Merlin. Would you mind if I put some of these books in your sack? You won’t have too much, will you?” He asked. 

“Uh sure. But how much will I need to bring? How long will this event be?” Merlin asked, going into his room and pulling out a sack to carry his things in.

“We will be there for two weeks.” Gaius replied.

“Why so long? If they know nothing is out there why do they hunt for so long?” Merlin asked. Grabbing some clothing and his spell book and shoving it into his sack.

“It’s all for the sport. This is a chance for people in different kingdoms to come together in peace. Did you know that we will all be a team?” Gaius said eagerly. He was obviously excited too.

“What do you mean a team?” Merlin asked coming back out of his room.

“The games are split into teams. We are the team of Camelot. That includes servants and physicians. We all have to work together to find the goddess.” Gaius explained. 

“Sounds fun. Well, I better get back to Arthur and make sure he’s packed everything he’ll need.” Merlin said walking out with his sack.

Merlin walked past Morgana’s room, where Gwen and Morgana were deciding what Gwen should pack. They called Merlin in as he walked past.

“Merlin, tell Gwen that she should at least pack that one dress that I had bought for her that really brings out her eyes.” Morgana said. 

“My lady, that dress is far too nice for me, or even this trip. What if I ruin it while we’re hiking through the forest? It must’ve taken a lot for you to get it for me.” Gwen said while she packed Morgana’s things. Morgana rolled her eyes.

“Nonsense, I bought it specifically for you! You have to wear it. Don’t make me force you! What do you think Merlin?” Morgana said turning to him.

“Uh, well, I, uh, I think that Gwen will look nice with whatever she wears?” Merlin said awkwardly, ending it in a question. Honestly, Merlin didn’t know what dress they were talking about. Gwen smiled.

“See, Merlin doesn’t care what I wear.” She said. Morgana rolled her eyes again.

“But you have to dress nicely for the actual games. Arthur bought new clothes for Merlin.” Morgana persisted. 

“Wait, what?” Merlin asked surprised. Arthur never mentioned this.

“You have to look nice, in order to represent Camelot properly or something like that. I don’t know. The point is, you’re wearing that dress and that is final.” Morgana said, smiling slightly to show she wasn’t really that angry.

“Yes, my lady. I’ll go pack right now.” Gwen said walking out.

“Well, I better get to Arthur. I’ll see you later.” He said to Morgana. She smiled at him and he left.

He walked all the way to Arthur’s door before he had to stop short. Merlin had been daydreaming again and he almost plowed right into Uther Pendragon himself. 

“Watch where you’re going, idiot.” He said to Merlin. This was his usual nickname from the king.

“Sorry sire.” Merlin said. The king walked away. Merlin walked into Arthur’s room to find him packing by himself.

“I could’ve done that for you.” Merlin said. Arthur turned around and smiled.

“Well you wouldn’t have done it right anyways.” He said. He turned around and picked up some nice clothes off of his bed. “Here, these are for you. They’re for the games so don’t mess them up before then.” He said smiling.

“Thanks.” Merlin said taking them and putting them in his sack. 

“Well we better get going.” Arthur said, handing all of his things to Merlin, which was a lot more then what Merlin was bringing. 

They began to walk down the hall when they met up with Morgana and Gwen. Merlin could see Gwen was in a similar situation, holding all of Morgana’s things. They walked outside to find Uther with Gaius, Leon and about five other knights. They all had horses. 

“Ah, there you are.” Uther said. “We are one horse short, I wasn’t anticipating this many people.” He shot a glance at Arthur. Something told Merlin that this had something to do with what he and Arthur were talking about earlier before Merlin walked in.

“That’s ok, Merlin can walk.” Arthur said smiling at him. Merlin gave a weak smile back, but on the inside, he was imagining how tired he would be by the time they got there.

Hours later and they were arriving at the sight of the large camp for the games. Merlin was about ready to collapse with exhaustion. Everybody wanted to stop for a break hours before, but Uther insisted that they would make it to the games by dinner. He was right, but that didn’t make Merlin’s feet any less sore.

“Here.” Morgana said, giving Merlin some water, which he was in desperate need of. He took a large gulp and handed it back.

“Thanks.” He said. She smiled at him.

“Ah, team Camelot has arrived!” A large man said, coming over and giving Uther the largest hug Merlin had ever seen. Uther looked fine with it, but it was still funny to watch.

“Hello, Awarnach! I hope we’re not late.” Uther said.

“Of course not! You’re just in time for the feast.” He gestured to a large bonfire where clans of people sat around, all waiting for food to be served.

The Camelot team sat around the fire, just as Awarnach gathered everyone’s attention.

“Friends! We are gathered for the Goddess Hunt! This year, we are pleased to have a team from Camelot! The rules are the same as ever: Each team will search these forests for the goddess that roams around here. Whoever finds her, wins glory beyond anything you could imagine. She’s never been caught, some people say she doesn’t exist, but she does! I can feel it! Now remember, this goes to some of our more, royal members, everyone here is an equal. Any serving boy is the same as any king here. Now, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!”


End file.
